Stateside Butler
by TransformersFreak
Summary: Description too long to put here and it make sense, so it's in the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Transformers: Animated or Kuroshitsuji!

Description: When Ciel, Sebastian, and Alois visit Detroit in the modern world, insanity rears its ugly head. Alois somehow ends up ticking off the Autobots with an impossible amount of superglue. And poor Bumblebee just ends up thrown into the middle of everything by chance. OC in here for added humor.

This is rated T just for the use of the word 'sexy' which young eyes shouldn't see until they know the things we teenagers do.

**Author's Note: No, I'm not going to come up with some crazy explanation on how the heck any of this is possible! This is just something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Just for sanity and comedy's sake, I decided to write this. Whether you like it or not really doesn't matter to me. I just wrote this for the heck of it.**

**Another note: I wrote this when I was butt tired so it's insanity that people are just going to have to accept.**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee walked into the rec room and complained of boredom for the third time that evening. Prowl bit back an irritated sigh. Sari needed to hurry up and recover from her overload so he wouldn't have to listen to the yellow mech complain all day.<p>

"If you're bored, then go do something and leave me alone," Prowl said flatly.

"Fine, I'm going for a drive," Bumblebee said, making a face at Prowl.

Prowl rolled his eyes as Bumblebee drove off. The mech was so childish and irritating. Prowl would never admit it, but he still liked Bumblebee, but sometimes he wished the mech would shut up. Prowl sighed and focused his attention back on what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee drove down the streets above the recommended speed, but he didn't care at that point, he was out of the base and he was no longer dying of boredom. He looked around and spotted a park, it was empty but it would do. Bumblebee drove into the park and transformed just in time to feel something hit him in the head and for him to black out.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus walked in to find Prowl completely focused on the monitors, but the slightly bored expression on his face didn't escape the Prime's notice.<p>

"There's nothing going on, is there?" Optimus asked, slightly amused.

"Nope," Prowl replied.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Out on a drive," Prowl said.

"And you let him leave?" Optimus said.

"He was irritating me," Prowl said. "Kept on announcing that he was bored."

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. It sounded a lot like something Bumblebee would do. Prowl sighed and returned to watching the monitors.

"Why don't you go find Bumblebee?" Optimus said. "Ratchet's been ranting about check-ups that we've skipped and he's next on the list."

Optimus could tell that Prowl was trying to hide it, but it was slightly obvious that he was amused that Bumblebee would be put into the med-bay to fend for himself. Optimus couldn't help but feel the same way. Bumblebee could be pretty tough when he wanted to be, but a ticked off Ratchet would definitely leave several dents in him without mercy. Prowl hid his amused smile by transforming and driving out of the base.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Prowl was having no luck finding Bumblebee. Prowl knew that, if the mech really wanted to, he could be hard to find, but this was ridiculous! Prowl growled in frustration and continued his search. He couldn't help but think that Bumblebee was doing this to irritate him, but Bumblebee couldn't have known that Prime had sent Prowl to search for him. Something was up, that Prowl was sure of.<p>

* * *

><p>When Bumblebee came back online, he saw that he was in a dark room and heard a lot of giggling from all around him.<p>

'_Where am I?_' Bumblebee thought and tried to sit himself up, only to find that his servos were cuffed behind his back. '_Oh great, Ratchet is going to kill me when he gets the chance_.'

* * *

><p>Prowl drove back into base and transformed to see Optimus waiting for him.<p>

"Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"That's a good question," Prowl said. "I couldn't find him anywhere."

There was a giggle from behind the ninja bot and he turned around to see two humans grinning at him. Prowl blinked in shock as one of the humans, a female started laughing.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Optimus asked.

"Yup!" the female said. "He's in the basement."

Optimus sighed and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Merry Jovianne!" the female said, grin never fading.

"I'm Alois Trancy," the male said. He had talked different than most of the humans Optimus knew, but he dismissed the thought.

"Why is Bumblebee in the basement?" Prowl asked.

"We put him there," Alois said with a grin.

"How did you do that with no one noticing?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning," Merry said. "Alois and I were bored and we saw a yellow robot in a park, so we whacked him with a pole and found handcuffs, so Alois pulled out a ton of superglue and- I didn't think of it before, but how did you find that much superglue?"

"I'm just awesome," Alois said.

"Sexy awesome," Merry said.

"In sexy booty shorts," Alois said, widening his grin.

"Anyways, he pulled out the superglue and lined the inside of the cuffs with super glue and put them on the guy's wrists," Merry said. "Then we dragged him back here."

"How did you do that without being noticed?" Optimus asked, again.

"We answered that earlier," Alois said. "Because I am awesome."

"Sexy awesome," Merry reiterated.

"Heck yes!" Alois said high-fiving Merry.

"Why did you do this?" Prowl asked.

"We were bored, and well, it was better than Alois's suggestion of getting drunk and running around naked," Merry replied.

The two humans found themselves on the receiving end of two glares coming from giant alien robots. Alois and Merry looked at each other, laughed and ran out. Prowl walked down to the basement to get Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>Alois and Merry stopped to catch their breath as Ciel and Sebastian walked over to them.<p>

"What did you two do?" Ciel demanded.

"Ticked off two giant alien robots by knocking out their friend, supergluing handcuffs to him and locking him in their basement," Alois replied.

"I can't go anywhere with you!" Ciel nearly yelled.

"But you love me anyways," Alois said with a grin.

"Sebastian, take us back to London now!" Ciel said. "And, while you're at it, find me some cake!"

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said.

"Aw! But we were having fun!" Merry complained.

Ciel growled and Sebastian dragged the two trouble makers back to the airport.

* * *

><p>Prowl walked into the basement to find Bumblebee banging his head on a wall.<p>

"Careful or you might cause more processor damage than you already have," Prowl said.

"Shut up," Bumblebee shot back. "What happened?"

"Two bored humans with too much time on their hands decided to superglue stasis cuffs on you," Prowl said. "Now they have to be removed by Ratchet."

"What!" Bumblebee demanded. "No! He's gonna kill me!"

"Not necessarily for this," Prowl said. "But Prime said you're next on his list for skipped check-ups."

Bumblebee gave him a horrified look as the ninja bot smirked a little. Prowl grabbed the mech under his servo and pulled him up. As Prowl led Bumblebee out of the basement, he heard the mech grumble out a lot of complaints along with quite a few choice words. Prowl bit back a chuckle as they walked out of the basement.

"You found him?" Optimus asked.

"Yup," Prowl said.

"Bring him in here!" Ratchet called in.

Prowl dragged the struggling Bumblebee into the med-bay and Ratchet froze when he saw that the mech was in stasis cuffs.

"A couple of humans decided to superglue the stasis cuffs on him," Prowl said.

Ratchet froze, then, in a blur of movement, pulled out a wrench and threw it at Bumblebee's head. Bumblebee yelped and fell to the floor, then Ratchet walked over and dragged Bumblebee into the med-bay. Prowl chuckled and walked out.

Even if the prank was a bit cruel, Prowl had to admit, it was also kind of funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If the Kuroshitsuji people are out of character, I blame Kuroshitsuji Facebook! Seriously, it's because of it that I can so picture Alois doing this and Ciel demanding cake! And the 'sexy booty shorts' I got from Kuroshitsuji Facebook, so I did NOT come up with it! Ah well, this probably sucked, but still, it was fun to write. And this was a ONE-SHOT no other chapters, so don't ask! And for those of you who read my other stories and happen to be reading this: I am very much alive, but I am in the middle of rewriting one story, trying to finish another, another one-shot, working on a new story and on top of that, I have school... My life has been kinda busy, and I will be updating some of the stories and possibly getting rid of others, just be patient...<strong>


End file.
